


На диване

by Sly_Fox_99 (MrGold)



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game) RPF
Genre: AU, Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, Romance, Slice of Life, Xenophilia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:40:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25575205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrGold/pseuds/Sly_Fox_99
Summary: К чему приводит потакание домашним питомцам... позволишь один раз - не отучишь.
Relationships: Hank Anderson/Connor
Kudos: 2





	На диване

**Author's Note:**

> Работа есть в моём профиле на Фикбуке (https://ficbook.net/authors/809104), но т. к. Фикбук уже не тот, то я переношу свои работы сюда. Мой соавтор: dini dolll 777.

Это был один из тихих зимних вечеров, когда на улице погода оставляла желать лучшего, а работа оставалась на работе. Преступники, видимо, с приходом холодов решили уйти в спячку, или же замёрзли насмерть, а оставшиеся андроиды, в одночасье, после пробуждения и становления девиантами не сходили с ума, как это было в первые месяцы после революции. А может быть во всём виновато преддверие праздников. Но так или иначе, этим вечером Хэнк Андерсон решил насладиться по полной программе. Пока в разгар праздника не завалили работой, ибо Рождество — время грабежей и смертей.

— Сумо, ко мне, мальчик, — подзывает к себе пса Коннор, сидя на диване и читая, кто бы мог подумать, книгу. Не электронный вариант, а обычную, в старом переплёте, но ещё с не пожелтевшими страницами.

Пёс, к слову, лежал на полу и тоскливо смотрел в сторону дивана. Один хозяин запрещал лежать на нем, а второй с радостью звал к себе за компанию. Вот несчастное животное и разрывалось между «можно» и «нельзя». Но стоило услышать разрешение — поднялся, радостно повиляв хвостом, и ловко запрыгнул, для своей-то старой тушки.

И когда эта самая тушка под килограммов восемьдесят ложится на ноги мужчине, удобно устроившимся на диване вместе с Коннором, тот ничего не говорит. Молча терпит. Первые минут десять. Так и не отрываясь от экрана телевизора. Но терпение — штука такая… Никогда не знаешь, в какой именно момент оно подведёт.

Хэнк, не в состоянии сделать хоть одно движение из-за навалившегося на ноги пса, тяжело вздыхает.  
— Коннор.

— М? — тихо мычит тот, увлечённый чтением найденного в доме детективного романа.

— Тебе удобно? — начинает издалека Хэнк, повернув голову к нему и подперев её рукой.

— Более чем.

Для андроида, на деле, не важно, в каком положении находиться — у них не существует понятие «удобно-неудобно». Но девианты способны ощущать «уют». Коннор спокойно устроился на диване, опираясь на зад лежащего рядом мужчины и одну руку закинув на тушу, удобно развалившегося на Хэнке, Сумо. Диван, возможно, был слишком мал для них троих, но они помещались — это главное.

Но с этим был не согласен сам Хэнк. Его терпение стремительно улетучивалось с каждой секундой. Ему, конечно, было хорошо. Но это «хорошо рядом с Коннором» заканчивается как раз там, где начинается «тяжело из-за чёртового Сумо»!

— А тебе не кажется, что ты кое-кого разбаловал? Сумо, к примеру?

Сенбернар же в этот момент чуть всхрапывает, глубоко вздыхая. Ему в самый раз. Ведь что может быть лучше, чем лежать рядом с любимыми хозяевами? Большего для счастья собаке и не нужно. Ну, может быть, ещё только вкусно поесть.

— …не понимаю, о чём ты, Хэнк, — изрекает это недоразумение, бросив один короткий взгляд, прежде чем снова вернуться к чтению.

— Неужели? То есть, тебя всё-всё устраивает? — продолжает допытываться мужчина, мысленно призывая себя к спокойствию. Что очень затруднительно, когда тяжеленная туша придавливает к дивану и мешает не то что пошевелиться, но и спокойно вздохнуть.

— Хэнк, если ты пытаешься так тонко намекнуть, что Сумо тяжёлый и ты хочешь его с себя спихнуть — вперёд, — видно, что с огромным нежеланием, но Коннор сказал это и откинулся назад, упираясь затылком в плечо мужчины. — Что мешает?

— Не смотри на меня так, Коннор, — вздыхает Андерсон и отводит недовольный взгляд в сторону. — Именно это и мешает, я же знаю, что ты будешь расстроен. Как вот сейчас. Тебе уже не нравится, куда ведет этот разговор. Но ты же никогда меня не слушаешь и делаешь всё по-своему. Сколько раз говорил, чтобы ты не пускал Сумо на диван, что у него есть собственное место, но из раза в раз он оказывается на диване…

Очередные нотации. Очередное расстройство. Не этого Коннор хотел получить в первый их выходной, изначально наполненный спокойствием, теплом и уютом.

Он откладывает книгу, поднимается на ноги и вдруг берет на руки спящего Сумо, который, естественно, пробуждается, чувствуя, что его поднимают. А поднять, собственно, мог его лишь один «человек», для которого около восьмидесяти килограмм — раз плюнуть.

Будь Сумо кошечкой… но нет, блять, это же огромная тяжёлая псина! Хэнк каждый раз ахуевает от происходящего. И Коннор ещё ходит с ним, поглаживая по спине, пока не опускает в кресло.

Видя, что андроид не собирается пока возвращаться на место рядом, ведь прошло уже минут пять, не иначе, как тот ушёл и сейчас сидел перед креслом, поглаживая пса, мужчина испытывает укол совести. Отвратное чувство, на самом деле. Не этого он добивался. Нет, то, что его ногам стало легче, просто супер, но не этого он добивался, чёрт побери!

— Коннор, ты собираешься возвращаться? — подает голос Андерсон, одновременно с этим принимает положение сидя и беря в руки книгу, которую тот читал.

— Если не прогонишь меня, — беззлобно отвечает андроид, поднимаясь с корточек. — Мне нравится описанный в книге сюжет. Начало двадцатого века — довольно интересное время. Удивляет, как раньше люди обходились без технологий.

«Я лучше застрелюсь, чем посмею прогнать тебя, не глупи, Коннор» — последовал мысленный ответ на первую часть, с красноречивым взглядом. Хэнк хлопает по месту рядом с собой, а после вручает ему книгу.

— Зато сейчас никто не представляет жизни без этих технологий, — отвечает уже на вторую часть и пожимает плечами. — Будешь ложиться?

— Хочешь объятий? — тут же спрашивает Коннор, с грацией кошки опускаясь на свое место.

Во взгляде его мелькает любопытство и скрытое желание оказаться в тёплых крепких руках. С недавних пор начал в замечать в себе эту «слабость».

— Тогда придется отложить книгу до лучших времен. Мне же придётся лечь, чтобы обнять тебя как следует, — и добавляет, — А ты хотел почитать.

— Выбирая между тобой и книгой — я выберу тебя, — заявляет с едва заметной улыбкой Коннор.

А в следующую секунду перебирается на колени опешившего мужчины и мягко надавливает на грудь, заставляя лечь. Затем укладывается следом, но так, чтобы не придавливать собой. И сам же заметно подвисает, когда его перетягивают на себя, в итоге заставляя улечься сверху.

Хэнк тихо смеётся. Ему всегда нравится наблюдать за проявляемыми эмоциями Коннора. Больше всего забавляет, как тот теряется. Вот как сейчас.

— Мне не тяжело, — отвечает он на невысказанный вопрос, который можно прочитать на лице андроида.

— Но ведь Сумо… — начинает тот и не договаривает — его прерывают.

— Нашёл кого сравнивать, Коннор! Ты это ты, а Сумо это Сумо, — просто отвечает Хэнк, не вдаваясь в дальнейшие объяснения.

— Наш вес с Сумо примерно одинаков, соответственно приходится одинаковое давление, от которого ты так хотел избавиться. И, от себя добавлю, благодаря густой шерсти, обниматься с Сумо гораздо приятнее — он тёплый и мягкий.

— А ещё он чертовски тяжёлый, — уже от себя добавляет мужчина.

Сам Сумо, пока никто не обращает на него своё внимание, слезает с кресла и семенит на кухню. Там он преспокойно пьёт воду, хрустит кормом, а после снова семенит к дивану, обходя его по круговой, чтобы оставаться незамеченным.

И пока его хозяева продолжают тихо переговариваться между собой, Сумо размышляет о том, что же ему делать. Возвращаться на лежанку, где так одиноко, он не хочет. В кресло — такая же ситуация.

Всё решает за него начавшийся спор. А что в подобных ситуациях делают хорошие мальчики? Правильно, они находятся рядом и отвлекают всё внимание на себя. Так же делает и Сумо. Он просто берёт и прыгает на диван, укладываясь сверху лежащих в обнимку.

— Сумо! — одновременно выкрикивают Хэнк и Коннор.

Один в возмущённой форме, второй в удивлённой, с долей веселья. Ситуация крайне комичная. Но вот сто шестьдесят килограмм сверху могли плохо сказаться на мужчине.

Коннор тут же принимает попытку подняться. Вместе с ним Сумо начинает подниматься, чувствуя, что такими темпами его сбросят с себя. И чтобы этого не произошло, пёс спрыгивает с дивана, подгоняемый возмущением Хэнка.

— Сумо, на место! — от неожиданности хрипит мужчина, после слыша, как тот ковыляет к своей лежанке. И возмущённо ворчит дальше, обращаясь к андроиду, тем не менее не выпуская того из объятий:  
— Чёрт, Коннор, ну вот что я тебе говорил! Это ты его разбаловал!

— Полагаю, он запрыгнул потому, что мы начали спор и ты слегка повышал тон. Сумо лишь хотел оказать своеобразную поддержку, — встает на защиту животного Коннор, после чего целует в колючую щёку, второй раз подвергая мужчину сильному удивлению. — Помиримся?

— Ох, да заткнись уже, защитничек, — окончательно сдаётся Хэнк, прекращая ворчать, и притягивает к себе голову андроида, чтобы поцеловать в губы.

А что ещё остается, только самый действенный способ решить все разногласия и проблемы. И своими действиями Андерсон даёт зелёный свет.

Коннор даёт волю своим рукам и одна из них зарывается в несобранные сегодня в хвостик волосы, а вторая начинает гладить по груди. Чем сильнее телесный контакт, тем сильнее работают сенсоры, посылая лёгкий разряд по корпусу, что сравни удовольствию человека.

Сам мужчина начинает млеть, а сознание потихоньку заволакивает дымка желания. И пока он ещё в состоянии соображать, разрывает продолжающийся поцелуй.

— Чёрт, давай-ка лучше поднимайся, — и сам же поднимается, принимая вертикальное положение. — Лучше перебраться в спальню.

— Да, конечно, — растягивает губы в улыбке Коннор и тянет за собой возлюбленного человека, в свои крепкие объятья. Не раз он показывал доминантность. Но больше, всё же, любил подчиняться Хэнку в делах любовных (на работе — когда как).  
— Не будем травмировать Сумо.

— Ха-ха, как бы не так, боюсь, травмирует он нас, если решит в разгар действа на диван забраться, — коротко смеется Хэнк, пропуская андроида вперёд, — чтобы выяснить, что происходит. Но не о том речь, Коннор…

Дверь, ведущая в спальню, за ними закрывается, оставляя всех любопытных позади. Сумо же, проследив, как хозяева скрылись, тяжело вздыхает. И пока никто не видит, забирается на диван.

**Author's Note:**

> За основу было взято:  
> https://pp.userapi.com/c846420/v846420015/121261/pxTat7LBf0s.jpg


End file.
